Shall We have secret
by Ichi54n
Summary: Cinta itu bukan untuk di permainkan, Cinta itu bukan permainan, dan aku takan tinggal diam untuk menghentikan permainan kekanakan mu. I catch you! KyuMin, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**KyuMin** **Fanfiction**

 **Ichisan present  
**

 **Shall we** **have** **secret (remake)**

 **Main cast :** **Kyuhyun,** **Sungmin, and other**

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Cho seongsaenim.."

"Hm?"

"Aku suka seongsaenim.. "

"Eoh?"

-KyuMin Fanfiction-

Summary : Cinta itu bukan untuk di permainkan, Cinta itu bukan permainan, dan aku takan tinggal diam untuk menghentikan permainan kekanakan mu. I catch you!

This yaoi story, Don't like don't read.

-Shapire blue high school (2-2 class) -

"Hey, aku punya permainan seru sekali, kalian mau coba?" ucap seorang gadis berkuncir dua, dengan suara nya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Karena ajakan gadis itu sangat menarik, semua murid yang ada di kelas itu pun segera mengalihkan pandangan nya pada gadis berkuncir dua tersebut. "Apa itu Dossom? Kelihatannya menarik" sahut salah satu siswi perempuan yang tak kalah nyentrik dari gadis yang bernama Dossom itu. "permainan siapa berani!" jawab Dossom dengan penuh semangat. Semua murid bersorak sorai setuju dengan permainan nya Dossom.  
"Wah! Kali ini permainan 'siapa berani' apa yang akan kau tunjukan pada kami?" seru teman Dossom, biasa di panggil Hyorin,si gadis sexy di kelas 2-2.  
"Bagaimana kalau 'siapa berani'menyatakan cinta pada pak guru Cho?" ucap Dossom semangat.  
"MWO?"  
Semua murid di buat terkejut dengan perkataan Dossom yang tak pikir-pikir lagi.  
"Kau yakin Dossom? Cho seongsaenim kan sangat dingin dan sering menjatuhkan muridnya, lagipula percuma menyatakan Cinta padanya, dia pernah menolak seribu wanita!" tanya seta jelas Hyorin bergidik. "Aku serius, dan aku akan memulai permainan ini dengan melemparkan setangkai bunga Mawar ini menghadap ke belakang, dan siapa pun yang berhasil menangkap bunga ini, maka dia lah yang akan aku tantang untuk menyatakan Cinta pada pak guru Cho..arrachi?" jelas Dossom panjang lebar, tangan nya sudah menyiapkan setangkai bunga Mawar yang entah darimana, yang jelas dia sudah menyiapkan bunga Mawar itu dari jauh hari. Dan permainan pun dimulai..

Di tempat lain

Seseorang di belakang sana kini sedang terkikik geli mendengar semua ocehan yang tak penting dari teman sekelas nya, menurut orang itu sesuatu yang di ucapkan nya itu sangat tidak penting dan tidak masuk akal. "Mana ada permainan seperti itu!? hanya orang bodoh yang memainkan permainan bodoh itu, dasar siswi-siswi aneh" kikik orang itu yang terlihat sedang berkutik dengan handphone nya. Ia terlalu asik dengan benda di tangan nya hingga tak menyadari setangkai bunga Mawar merah telah mendarat di kepala nya dan nyangkut di rambut hitam nya. Dia memang terlalu asik memang, hingga tak merasakan apa-apa saat bunga nya menancap di rambut nya. Ia malah terkikik membaca sebuah sms masuk dari teman nya. Tak menyadari kalau semua siswa dan siswi menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"I get it! Ya, Lee Sungmin! Kau yang dapat bunga itu, dan kau harus memainkan permainan ini!" teriak Dossom membahana, membuat kaget semua murid yang ada di kelas, bukan kaget karena suara Dssom Terlalu keras, tapi kaget dengan pernyataan yang di ucapkan Dossom tadi..

"Apa? Aku? Kalian gila ya?! " teriak si korban yang ternyata bernama Lee sungmin, ia kaget bukan main, tentu saja..ia baru mendesis tentang permainan bodoh itu, tapi tak di sangka bunga itu menancap di kepala nya dan ia di paksa untuk melakukan tantangan yang ia sebut konyol tersebut. Yang benar saja, dia itu laki-laki.. Mana bisa menyatakan Cinta pada guru nya yang nyatanya seorang pria juga.  
"Maaf, aku masih normal..jadi jangan memaksa ku untuk melakukan permainan bodoh mu itu!" terang nya mencoba tenang tapi terlihat sekali ia menahan emosi nya. Ia menatap Dossom yang hanya menatap nya diam dan beralih menatap para murid lainnya. "Apa lihat-lihat? Kalian saja yang melakukannya!" ucap nya kesal, dan duduk kembali untuk melanjutkan memainkan handphone nya. Murid lain hanya terdiam menatap Sungmin miris. Memang benar yang Sungmin ucapkan, itu konyol kalau Sungmin sampai menyatakan Cinta pada guru Cho, dia kan laki-laki.  
Tapi tidak untuk perempuan yang memang anti mainstream itu. Dossom hanya tersenyum evil mendengarkan ocehan Sungmin, menurut nya apapun permainan yang ia mainkan harus berjalan lancar dan tidak ada yang boleh protes, walaupun permainannya aneh.

BRAKK

Gebrakan meja yang Dossom buat cukup mengagetkan Sungmin yang sedang main handphone. Yah, karna meja Sungmin yang Dossom gebrak. "Aku tidak mau tahu Lee Sungmin! Ini sebuah tantangan, jika kau tidak suka, jangan ada di kelas ini!" ucap nya tandas, mengagetkan Sungmin dan murid lainnya. "Apa maksud mu? Jadi aku harus pindah dari kelas ini?" lawan Sungmin yang tidak mau di perlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang wanita. "Tentu, kau lupa kalau ayah ku kepala sekolah ini? Aku bisa kapan saja memindahkan mu ke kelas yang aku inginkan!" jawab Dossom tak mau kalah, disini dia punya andil besar, jadi bisa bebas melakukan apa saja pada Sungmin.

"Sial! Pakai bawa-bawa Ayah nya lagi, ck!" gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan tantangan bodoh mu itu!" ucap Sungmin tak di sangka, semua murid terkaget, Karna mereka tahu Sungmin itu seorang yang keras kepala. Dossom pun tersenyum dan bernafas lega sebelum ucapan Sungmin di sambung kembali.

"Tapi aku punya 2 syarat!" sambung Sungmin menyunggingkan senyuman nya. Ia tahu kalau Dossom itu orang yang tidak suka dengan persyaratan, dan itu akan membuat Dossom membatalkan tantangan nya. Hebat kau Sungmin.  
Namun sayang, yang Sungmin harapkan ternyata berbeda.. "Baiklah.. Syarat apa yang kau mau?" jawab Dossom dengan tenang nya. Sungmin tak habis pikir, kenapa perempuan ini keras kepala sekali.  
"Pertama, ini permainan terakhir untuk ku, jika kau memainkan nya lagi aku tidak mau ikut walaupun di paksa. Dan yang kedua, aku minta bayaran nya, kau pikir mudah menyatakan cinta pada sesama pria? Apalagi aku seorang straight. Bagaimana?" ucap Sungmin mengatakan permintaan nya pada Dossom. Ya..Sungmin tidak bodoh, apapun yang ia jalankan harus ada uang. "Apa kau bilang? Kau minta bayaran untuk ini? Dasar mata duitan! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Dossom kesal. "Ya sudah, aku juga tidak mau melakukannya" ucap Sungmin senang karena ia yakin tantangan nya akan gagal. Dossom berpikir sejenak, kalau Sungmin tidak mau ia akan gagal memainkan permainan nya, tapi kalau di lakukan ia harus merelakan uang nya di kuras Sungmin. "Tidak! Ini harus di jalankan! Aku juga kan ingin lihat sesama pria menyatakan Cinta" ucap Dossom dalam hati, ternyata ia masih keras kepala.

"Baiklah, sudah ku putuskan.. Aku akan mengabulkan persyaratan mu Lee Sungmin!"

"APA?"

.  
.

Dan disini lah sekarang, di depan kantor Pak guru Cho mereka berdiri. Sungmin, Dossom dan Hyorin berdiri untuk menjalankan misi mereka, tidak.. Ini misi Sungmin. "Ayo sana masuk! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu!" suruh Dossom mendorong Sungmin agar cepat masuk ke kantor pak guru nya. "Yak! Jangan mendorong ku, ia ia aku akan masuk! " kesal Sungmin. Ini menegangkan untuk Sungmin, bagaimana tidak..Cho saem itu terkenal dengan tampang dingin nya. Menyentuhnya sedikit saja bisa membuat orang beku.

TOK

Ketukan pelan yang Sungmin buat tidak akan terdengar oleh guru nya.  
"Mana bisa terdengar kalau begitu Lee Sungmin! Sini aku yang mengetuk! " maki Dossom tak sabaran. "Aku takut bodoh!" ucap Sungmin kesal dengan wanita cerewet itu.

di dalam ruangan.

Seorang pria terlihat sedang berkutik dengan kertas-kertas soal para murid. Ia sedang memeriksa hasil ujian Murid-murid nya. Tanpa ekspresi, dingin, itu yang menggambarkan pria itu sekarang ini.

TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, tapi hanya sekali.. Ia pun menghiraukan ketukan itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaan nya.

Sret

Ketika ia sudah selesai dengan kertas satu dan pindah ke kertas lainnya, ia pun berhenti dan menatap kertas soal itu. Bukan, bukan kertas nya tapi nama nya.. Yah, nama siswa nya. Tanpa disangka, ia menyunggingkan senyuman nya, senyuman yang orang lain tidak tahu, yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapa pun.

Tok

Tok

Tok

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ichisan Present...

Shall we have secret

KyuMin yaoi Fanfiction Warn! Typo!

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Hey! Kenapa kau mengetuknya dengan keras!" ucap Sungmin memarahi Dasom yang dengan seenak jidat nya mengetuk pintu pak guru dengan keras.

"Menunggu mu mengetuk pintu lama sekali.. Sudah cepat sana masuk!" ucap Dasom dan mendorong Sungmin agar cepat masuk ke ruangan Pak guru.

"Masuk lah!" seru seseorang dari dalam ruangan itu, Pak guru ternyata sudah memberikan ijin untuk masuk. Sungmin pun membuka pintu ruangan dengan hati-hati, dan berjalan masuk menuju meja Cho saem. Pintu nya sengaja tidak di tutup rapat karena Dossom memaksa Sungmin untuk membuka nya sedikit agar ia bisa mendengarkan dan melihat misi nya di laksanakan Sungmin atau tidak.

Setelah masuk, Sungmin meneguk saliva nya dengan susah payah.. Melihat guru nya dari jarak satu meter saja sudah membuat nya merinding. Disini ia bisa lihat ekspresi guru nya yang sedang serius memeriksa kertas soal. Tanpa ekspresi, itu yang Sungmin gambarkan saat ini.

"Pe-permisi saem.." ucap Sungmin terbata menyapa guru nya. Dan saat itu juga Cho saem langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Sungmin yang memanggilnya tadi.

Deg!

"Ya ampun, tatapan apa itu? Aish.. Bulu kuduk ku berdiri semua!" racau Sungmin dalam hati setelah melihat tatapan guru nya saat itu. Karena Sungmin gugup di tatap seperti itu, ia pun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menyapa nya kembali.

"Annyeong haseyo seonsaengnim, aku Lee Sungmin murid kelas 2-2" sapa Sungmin menghilangkan kegugupan nya, bagaimana pun juga misi ini harus cepat selesai.. Karena ia akan segera terbebas setelah ini dan akan meminta hutang nya pada Dasom.

"Ada perlu apa kau ke ruangan ku?" tanya langsung Cho saem, yang sebenarnya nama asli nya Cho Kyuhyun, tapi para murid sering memanggilnya Cho saem.  
Karena Sungmin hanya diam saja, Ia tak ingin membuang-buang waktu nya dan fokus kembali pada kertas-kertas soal tadi tanpa bertanya lagi pada Sungmin. "Dia memang benar-benar guru es, itu lebih cocok dengan nama nya" gumam Sungmin dalam hati tentu nya. Tidak, saat ini ia sedang melakukan misi. Bukan saat nya untuk mengomentari sifat seseorang. Ya, dia harus memberanikan dirinya, ini demi uang jajan nya selama seminggu.

"Cho seonsaengnim"

"Hm?"

"Aku suka seonsaengnim.."

"Eoh?"

.

.

Kaget, tentu saja.. Siapa pun yang mendengarkan penuturan sakral seorang murid pada guru nya seperti itu pasti akan bereaksi sama. Dan ini lah yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun, seseorang yang menjabat sebagai seorang guru dari murid yang sedang menuturkan kata-kata aneh saat ini benar-benar tak percaya apa yang baru saja di katakan murid nya. "Apa kau bilang? Suka?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Tapi yang Sungmin lihat guru nya itu sedang melotot dan tak lama lagi dia pasti akan kena semprot. Ia sendiri tak sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan tadi. Kenapa begitu lancar nya dia menyatakan Cinta ya? Apa karna dia terlalu semangat dengan bayaran nya? Tunggu..itu tadi kan bukan pernyataan Cinta, tapi dia mengatakan suka, bukan Cinta. Berarti dia masih selamat, Sungmin pun mengusap dada nya lega.  
"Jelaskan padaku Lee Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal yang dari tadi melihat Sungmin diam dan malah mengusap dada. Sungmin pun kaget dan langsung menatap Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah menatap nya juga dengan penuh tanya.

"A-anu saem, aaa.. Ia aku suka sama saem! hehe" ucap Sungmin terbata di sertai cengiran absurd nya.

Dan di luar sana.

"Hey Dasom, bagaimana? Apa Sungmin sudah mengatakan nya?" tanya Hyorin penasaran, karena disini Dasom lah yang menguasai pintu ruangan yang terbuka sedikit itu. Dan Dasom pun hanya tersenyum, ia puas.. Yah puas karena Sungmin melakukan nya dengan benar. "Bagus Hyorin, Sungmin melakukannya dengan baik" jawab Dasom yang masih betah mengintip di balik pintu. "Baguslah, sekarang ayo kita pergi.. Aku lapar.." ajak Hyorin menarik Dasom agar segera pergi dari sana. "Baiklah, tapi kau jangan minta traktir ya.. Karena sebentar lagi si bodoh Lee Sungmin akan memeras ku. Ck!" decak Dasom mengingat uang nya yang akan hilang sebentar lagi. Dan mereka pun pergi dari sana tanpa mengetahui apa yang selanjut nya terjadi di dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa maksudmu kau menyukai ku?" alis nya bertaut tanda dia bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Ia butuh penjelasan yang detail. "M-maksudku saem.. Aku suka dengan gaya saem mengajar, dan kau juga banyak di gemari Siswi-siswi..hehe" jelas Sungmin mengganti rencana A ke B. Ia tahu kalau Dasom dan Hyorin sudah pergi, dia tidak bodoh, karena dia mengatakan suka bukan Cinta, intinya dia masih bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tidak masuk akal menjadi masuk akal. Hebat kau Sungmin, rencana gagal tapi kau masih bisa mendapat uang dari Dasom. Sungmin bersorak sorai dalam hati nya, dia memang cerdas. Namun kebahagiaan nya terhenti ketika melihat tatapan menusuk dari guru nya. Tatapan itu, bukan itu bukan tatapan seperti sebelumnya.. Ini lebih menyeramkan dari sebelum nya, Sungmin mulai menciut, bulu kuduk nya benar-benar beridiri sekarang.

"Begitu rupa nya..jadi kau kesini hanya untuk mengatakan itu eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, melipat kedua tangan nya di dada, dan satu sisi bibir nya terangkat, entah apa itu arti nya. "I-itu s saem, aku hanya ingin seperti saem, di gemari banyak wanita" ucap Sungmin gugup, ia mencoba menjawab tenang walaupun dia gemetar. Masih dengan ekspresi nya yang sama Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, karna kaget, Sungmin mundur menghindari Kyuhyun yang seperti nya sedang marah besar. Kyuhyun terus berjalan maju walaupun Sungmin mundur, Sungmin tidak bisa bicara, karena ketakutan mengalahkan segala nya, tatapan guru nya seperti sedang ingin membunuh nya.

Bruk

Sungmin pun menabarak dinding karena ia terus mundur dan mundur. Dan Kyuhyun sudah ada di depan mata nya sekarang, jarak nya sangat dekat. Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya dan menahan kedua tangan nya di dinding. Yah kalian bisa menggambarkan nya sendiri bagaimana posisi itu. "Apa? Kau sadar Lee Sungmin kau sedang bicara dengan siapa saat ini? Hm?" ucap Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah nya ke depan wajah Sungmin, itu sangat dekat. Sungmin kaget bukan main, hey! Posisi macam apa ini? Ia ingin lari tidak bisa karena tangan guru nya berada di sekitar tubuh nya. Di tambah wajah guru nya yang sangat dekat dengan wajah nya membuat nya tidak bisa berkutik.

Sungmin Pov

Deg!

Jantung bodoh, kenapa sempat-sempatnya nya kau berdetak! Sial.. Kenapa dia menatap ku seperti itu? Kalau dia ingin menghukum ku kenapa tidak melakukan nya sekarang, kenapa harus dengan posisi seperti ini? Dan kenapa juga mulut ku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun!

"S-saem maafkan aku bukan maksud ku seperti itu.. Aku.. Aku hanya.." mencari kata yang tepat untuk di jadikan jawaban saat ini. Ayolah, aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini. "Aku hanya ingin seperti saem.. I itu saja"  
Jawab ku dengan cepat agar dia segera menjauh dari depan wajah ku. "Oh.. Jadi kau tidak ingin belajar dan malah ingin seperti ku yang terkenal diantara wanita begitu?" ucap nya yang masih berada di posisi sama, kenapa dia tidak mau menjauh sih. Dan sial, dia memutar balikan keadaan. Aku tidak bisa menjawab kalau begitu, lalu aku harus menjawab apa agar terbebas dari sini.  
Lama aku terdiam untuk mencari jawaban, tidak sadar kalau si guru dingin itu sudah tidak berada di depan wajah ku dan sekitar tubuh ku. Hey, dimana dia? Ku telusuri pandangan ku dan aku menemukan sosok nya yang sedang duduk di meja tempat kerja nya. Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia seperti sedang menulis sesuatu..

"Karena kau sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan, jadi aku menulis nama mu di buku catatan guru" apa? Dia menulis apa? Sial.. Dia menulis nama ku di catatan guru? Itu arti nya aku akan dapat masalah dalam nilai dan sebagai nya. "T-tapi saem apa saja salah ku? Aku hanya mengatakan kalau aku mengagumi mu, apa itu kesalahan saem?" bela ku, apa-apaan ini. Dia bilang banyak kesalahan? Yang benar saja. "Bukan hanya itu, pertama kau sudah masuk ke ruangan ku tanpa ada panggilan dari ku, apa kau tidak tahu peraturan dari ku? Kedua kau sudah mengatakan hal yang aneh padaku, ketiga kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak ingin belajar dan malah ingin menggoda para wanita di sekolah dan masih ada yang lain nya." Hey apa-apaan itu! Aku tidak mengatakan nya.. "Tunggu saem, aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku tidak ingin belajar? Dan aku tidak tahu soal peraturan itu saem.." tanya ku, aku benar-benar tak terima. "Kau dari tadi hanya diam, berarti jawaban nya iya kalau kau tidak ingin belajar. Aku tidak suka dengan siswa yang bertele-tele! "  
Simple sekali jawaban nya, dia juga mengambil kesimpulan sendiri apa itu bukan kesalahan? Aish. Aku benci guru dingin ini. Bagaimana aku melawan nya? Apa aku harus memohon?

"Saem..ku mohon saem maafkan aku, aku benar-benar ingin belajar dan aku tidak ingin menggoda para wanita..tolong jangan menulis nama ku saem.."

Pov End

Sungmin memohon pada Kyuhyun dengan menekuk lutut nya agar Kyuhyun memaafkan nya dan menghapus nama nya di buku catatan guru. Tidak ada cara lain selain itu, daripada nilai nya terancam.. Kyuhyun tidak menggubris nya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan nya yang tertunda tadi. Tapi Sungmin tidak mau menyerah, ia terus memohon pada Kyuhyun agar mengampuni nya. "Sebaiknya cepat keluar, sebentar lagi bel bunyi" ucap Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin agar cepat masuk kelas nya. "Tidak saem! Aku tidak mau keluar sebelum saem menghapus nama ku.." ucap Sungmin kekeuh dengan permohonan nya. Sungmin memang keras kepala.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menghapus nama mu, tapi ada syarat nya.." habis sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun, karena ini mengganggu aktifitas nya yang sedang bekerja. Sungmin senang mendengar nya, sebelum sebuah syarat keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Syarat apa saem? Aku akan melakukan nya asal nama ku aman saem"

"Nama mu aman..asal nanti sore kau datang ke Apartemen ku, akan ku beri tahu syarat nya disana.."

"Apa? "

.

.

.

Tbc

Thanks untuk readers yang minta chapter ini lanjut. Dan terima Kasih atas saran dan kritik nya, itu sangat membangun..

Dan untuk typo yang banyak bertebaran, semoga di chapter ini tidak ada yang salah lagi. Kalaupun ada, tolong beritahu saya ya ^^ karena kritik dan saran kalian sangat membantu sekali. Wait next chapter.. ^^

Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya.. #bow


End file.
